


A Night In

by Hannibalsimago



Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Hand Jobs, Kinda cuddly, M/M, Spacedogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 08:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibalsimago/pseuds/Hannibalsimago
Summary: Nigel's a bit tired for Movie Night.All he wants to do is snuggle.How can he resist his beautiful Adam?Not very well apparently.





	A Night In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evertonem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evertonem/gifts).



Nigel was exhausted. Wednesdays at the nightclub especially at this time of the month were hellish because of the endless booze deliveries, bank deposits not to mention payroll headaches. Not for the first time, he considered shifting some responsibilities to Darko especially when it came to payroll. 

 

All he wanted to do was go home, have dinner with Adam and sit on the couch and snuggle. It was movie night but he really didn’t care what Adam chose to watch. All he wanted to do was snuggle. He put on his helmet and proceeded to wheel out his Ducati XDiavel bike out to the main street. The weather was bitterly cold but he didn’t have far to go. The streets were clear and it was late enough traffic wouldn’t be bad. Just before leaving, he texted Adam he was on his way.

______________________

 

He arrived at the brownstone, dismounted, locked the bike and set the alarm. He saw Adam peer out the window at the chirp of the alarm and waved to him before heading up the stairs. 

 

Adam practically pulled him into the apartment. “Hello gorgeous.” grinned Nigel upon seeing the love of his life. “Ready for movie night?” 

 

Adam nodded and hugged Nigel enthusiastically before leading the way into the kitchen. “I missed you so much, Nigel.” he said as he clung to his lover. “And I’m starving. Thanks for texting me when you left. Dinner’s ready.” Nigel’s stomach rumbled in answer and a silly grin appeared on his face.

____________________

 

After dinner and clearing up, both of them settled on the couch as the familiar strains of the theme music from the TV series “Cosmos” played. Nigel inwardly sighed, ‘ _ At least I’ve seen it before so I don’t have to follow along. I can concentrate on other things.’  _

 

The same couldn’t be said of Adam. No matter how often he watched the series, it was one of his favorites. He sat entranced at the edge of his seat, nodding along at the facts presented and talking back to the television when a fact or finding was disputed or updated by recent scientific research.

 

“Nigel did you hear anything I said to you just now?”

 

“Hmmm? I’m sorry gorgeous. I think I zoned out at ‘billions and billions’.”

 

“Which one? The first time Carl Sagan said it which was four and a quarter minutes into the show or the most recent time he said it?” asked Adam earnestly, pausing the program and looking at Nigel. His dazzling blue eyes the only thing Nigel could concentrate on. 

 

“I’m sorry Adam. It’s hard to follow science tonight when you’re sitting there looking so delectable.”

 

“But this is television night Nigel! I don’t look any different from any other night except when we go out.”

 

“Honestly, darling, It’s been a very hard day for me. Is it alright if we snuggle tonight on the sofa while we watch television? Or maybe we just snuggle and you can tell me what’s been discovered since the program aired in the eighties?

 

“But I’m not a scientist Nigel. Wouldn’t you rather listen to a scientist than me?”

 

Nigel reached over and clasped both of Adam’s hands in his, rubbing his thumb over Adam’s knuckles. “I would much rather listen to you than a dead scientist any day of the week. I love how you explain things to me.”

 

Adam sat for a few minutes mulling over the proposition. He looked at Nigel noticing how tired he looked even in the darkened living room.

 

“I’ll snuggle with you tonight but no sex. I only just shampooed the couch cushions after our last session in here. And you promise me tomorrow you give some responsibilities over to Darco. I’ll call him to make sure you do you know.” 

 

Adam sat looking so earnest and just the teeniest bit grumpy. Nigel didn’t have it in his heart to raise any objections. If he could pull down the moon out of the heavens to give it to Adam, he would. Anything to make his Adam happy.

 

Instead Nigel released Adam’s hands and waited while Adam got up to turn off the dvd player and television. In the meantime, Nigel shifted so his back was against the armrest of the sofa and stretched out his legs lengthwise. He moved his legs apart so one hung off the sofa and patted the space between. “Come sit here Adam,” he said quietly.

 

Adam sat on the sofa, aware of the proximity between them. “Did you hear about the Opportunity rover on Mars, Nigel? It recently stopped working but it lasted sixty times longer than expected.” 

 

“Fascinating darling.” growled Nigel as he pulled Adam closer, wriggling his crotch against Adam’s pert buttocks. 

 

“Oh!” squeaked Adam at the contact. “Um...it traveled..ugh...twenty seven, no...umm, twenty eight miles over fourteen years.” He was getting distracted by the nips and bites that Nigel was giving to the back of Adam’s neck.

Nigel decided to up the ante and he put one arm on Adam’s abdomen while holding him in place with the other. He proceeded to aggressively thrust against Adam while maneuvering his hand into the front of Adam’s sweatpants.

 

“No sex Nigel!” cautioned Adam.

 

“We aren’t having sex. I’m just touching you, holding you, feeling you get hard in my hand,” whispered Nigel into the shell of Adam’s ear and watching him shiver as his breath brushed against the sensitive skin.

 

“Nigel! That feels good!” 

 

“It sure does gorgeous. What about more of that space rover stuff, you know?”

 

“You have an unfair advantage Nigel!”

 

“I could say the same thing, driving me wild with desire when I’m supposed to be listening to you making me smarter.”  

 

Nigel’s hand moved faster as Adam tipped his head back on Nigel’s shoulder, his breath coming in little exhales and his eyes fluttering shut as the sensations built to a crescendo. Slick noises, the squeak of the couch springs mixed with whines and punched out moans echoing around the living room, as all pretense at conversation ceased. Pressed against Adam’s back, Nigel slowed the rocking of his hips, dipping his nose into the crook of his neck and mouthed at his pulse.

 

“Gonna come for me gorgeous?” whispered Nigel against Adam’s sweaty skin.

 

“Ni-Nigel!” moaned Adam. He clutched at Nigel’s thighs hard enough to leave marks, his breath gasping and muscles quivering as Nigel rubbed against his ass and stroked him to completion. Nigel sucked and kissed Adam’s neck and collarbone as he came down from his high to find himself clasped in his lover’s arms. He squirmed to put some distance between them and eyed the mess on his abdomen and the dribbles which now stained the couch cushions.

 

“I thought I said no sex Nigel?” sighed Adam at the mess.

 

“You may have a shower gorgeous. I will certainly join you, just to assist.”

 

Adam sat with his cock wilting and a small frown line appearing between his eyes. “We had sex on the couch Nigel.”

 

Nigel held up a finger and said, “Adam, I didn’t come so it’s you, not “we”. I assisted you in a sexual activity. So we didn’t have sex on the couch.Technically darling.” He beamed at this astute observation and listened to Adam laugh in return.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a dear Fannibal friend, Evertonem. Her prompt was "All I want is a happy Spacedogs one." I hope that you like the way it turned out. Thank you so much for your many kindnesses in fandom and RL. You always make me smile. 
> 
> *Nigel insisted on that rating by the way.


End file.
